User talk:Azroth/Builds/Archive
Abandoned Builds These were just some builds that I was testing to see if they deserved to be added to the Untested builds section. However, they proved to be Unsatisfactory or Unoriginal and were thus abandoned here. They are preserved for the day that the addition of new Skills or Skill balances make them useful. ---- Dark Chaser I don't really see anything special in this one, it's just a typical Assassin running build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:48, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Ditto >.< (Not a fifty five 02:58, 5 September 2006 (CDT)) :Yeah, I know. Just thought I'd put this up to becuase its the running build that I used to get through Tyria and Cantha up to where I am now. Its not up here to be reviewed so much as just to be seen.--Azroth 16:49, 5 September 2006 (CDT) ---- Unfinished Builds These are builds which originated with just a skill bar and Attributes, and were given their own page. The original build stub will be archived here. The finished build can be found here ---- Bestial Strike I like the look of this, but what is the energy management like? You've got some hefty 10 pointers in there and the assassin doesn't start with much. :) Telboy007 16:13, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :To tell you the truth, I was hoping you could tell me, lol. I haven't been able to get my hands on a good pet to try this out with, so I haven't really been able to try it out. In theory the ~35% chance to Crit. that you get with Dagger Mastery at 12, Critical Strikes at 12, and Critical Eye active will give you 3 energy with each Critical hit. Then Bestial Fury will boost your attack speed allowing you to get more hits in less time. But if this is enough to properly manage energy is anyone’s guess. If anyone could give it a test I would really appreciate it. Thanks.--Azroth 18:28, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :A 10 energy attack boost stance takes its toll on a Daggersin quite fast, and the mediocre combo doesn't really make up for the energy used to activate them. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:51, 3 September 2006 (CDT) : :) Well most of the arguments are about energy managment and I agree with them. However, all is not lost, I think the build would actually do good but as Ranger/assasin instead to balance the energy out (expertise). The only two critical hits skills that will be lost are critical strike (a bit regretable as it rocks), and critical eye, which is more of a bonus rly than an all powerful skill. If you want to stay A/R you MUST add one more into the critical strikes attribute. This allows critical hits to give 3 energy every crit as opposed to 2, and benefits your build greatly (Not a fifty five 02:48, 5 September 2006 (CDT)) ::R/A would be better for energy and I could set up a new combo so as to compensate for the loss of Critical Strikes, but I dont have a Ranger to test it out. I'll play around with it a bit and see what I can do though even if I wont be able to test it out myself.--Azroth 16:49, 5 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ok. here you go, what do you think of the new R/A one?--Azroth 17:48, 5 September 2006 (CDT :::1000% better! This is definately rdy for untested submittal. You have a self heal, good combo, added crippling which solves the problem you had of not being able to use Bestial fury and speed up, and you have the expertise do it all. Nice!. Final comment, though. Try testing without comfort animal. Heal as one makes it very unlikely your pet will die. If he never does die before you, you should replace it with some other skill. (Not a fifty five 14:40, 8 September 2006 (CDT)) Heal as One will drop ~120hp on you and your pet with a 12sec reload. This is equal to ~5pips of constant health regen if the skill is used as often as possible. If your pet dies, this skill becomes useless, so you no long have a self heal. So more or less, if your pet is your support, and HaO supports both you and your support, then Comfort Animal is to support your supports and make sure that you can keep up your healing (how's that for a confusing explanation :)explanation probably needs an explanation). Because lets face it, a pet can get aggro'd easily, and will die quickly if they do. Comfort allows you to revive your pet in 1sec, so that if they die you can bring them back and be able to heal again quickly. However, I will look into alternatives--Azroth 14:54, 8 September 2006 (CDT) :As I stated earlier, I cant test this since I have no Ranger, so all ideas are just theoretical on my part. So I need to ask a favor of someone. Can someone put this to the test? In particular, I need to know if this combo can reduce a well armored target to below 50% health, and if Heal as One alone can keep your pet alive (so I know if I can swap out Comfort Animal). If the combo does bring health to below 50% then Brutal Strike would be an effective variant that could replace comfort if HaO is enough, but I need to know if it would work on any target or just squishy ones. Thanks a lot.--Azroth 21:05, 8 September 2006 (CDT) ::With blades of steel in the combo I can say right away that the combo will reduce most armors to <50%. However, one varient you must take into account: healing. This is why I only bring deep wound with say final thrust: I want to make DARNED sure they're below 50% when I use it!!!!. I think you're combo would put 70 armor to like 30% health, tho, I'll have to check it. (Not a fifty five 02:05, 10 September 2006 (CDT)) :::Please do, as I'm interested in knowing how much this build will do to each AL. This will influence the varients of the build, and whether or not Brutal Strike is a viable one or not.--Azroth 03:02, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ---- Channeling Edge May i ask the where is the Energy Management in this build? Boon of Creation is not enough to support your energy needed in this build. And what are you doing with this build anyway, as in usage? Where is it going to be used, how? Pumping 12 into BM just to use EoE spirit? -- Cwingnam2000 14:57, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :Ok, the general idea was that people could submit usage ideas that worked well for them. As for me, the idea was to spike Rt lightning dmg. Drop a spirit in the beginning, then use Twisting on it. At the beginning activate Boon. When entering battle drop EoE. Drop Destruction just outside your enemy’s agro range. Active Cruel. As Destruction’s timer is getting low, run in, active Rage, Draw Destruction, Rupture it, and drop Cruel. Then you can put up and rupture another destruction if you have enough energy. The hope is that something will die and trigger an EoE chain. But this is just a theory.--Azroth 15:20, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :I agree with Cwingnam on the awkward usage of Boon of Creation, with three relatively slow recharging spirits. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:51, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Ritual Lord would be a better elite, no? — Skuld 02:54, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :Not rly sure what to say, is this a PvP or PvE build? EoE is rly not a very good pvp skill to be used, theres only one good build that uses it,IWAY, and they only use it because having allies die helps them as much as it hurts them, wheras it only hurts the enemy. Show promise for PvE, but soul twisting aint needed there, and some sort of energy management must be used.(Not a fifty five 02:58, 5 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Yeah, its only PvE, its not like real people will wait for you to set up in a fight, lol. Ritual Lord is better and I'll swap it in, but as for energy I have no idea of what skill to use to manage it better, so some advice would help a lot.--Azroth 16:49, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :::Boon of Creation, duh? — Skuld 04:33, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::::He already got Boon of Creation and we suggested that boon of creation is not enough for energy management in here. He is using only 2 spirit and the energy 'gained' from boon is not enough for the high energy cost spell.-- Cwingnam2000 06:17, 7 September 2006 (CDT) What if I was to change the secondary to Mesmer, and then replace EoE with Channeling to maintain energy while in battle?--Azroth 11:38, 8 September 2006 (CDT) Ok, what do you think of the new one?--Azroth 16:04, 8 September 2006 (CDT) :Not bad, but i would dump Boon of creation and get another Energy management from Me or get another damage spell since you should able to get lots of energy from spirit of failure because of Blind from rupture soul. -- Cwingnam2000 17:24, 8 September 2006 (CDT) ::Alright, hows this?--Azroth 18:16, 8 September 2006 (CDT) Right now, the elite slot is pretty much wasted on Ritual Lord, since you wouldn't want to recast Destruction that often and EoE's large area of effect makes it easy to hide from foe (in PvE). For a spell based build, Attuned Was Songkai is really perfect, and in this case here, the duration and recharge will make it synch perfectly with Cruel was Daoshen (so you can alternate between them). For energy management, I'm thinking you could swap one of the other skills (boon of creation mainly) for either Essence Strike or Spirit Siphon. If you're going for a PvE build, you could replace Ancestor's Rage with Spirit Rift. it's more spammable, does more damage and costs barely more (PvE only though, in PvP, people flee). Also, Splinter Weapon could be swapped for Nightmare Weapon. You'd loose a bit of aoe damage but gain some small self heal. --Theeth (talk) 08:17, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :Agreed with spirit rift 5 recharge you just cant pass up :), and wow I totally forgot that spirit of failure would work always on blinded foes *grin* I likee :S (Not a fifty five 02:14, 10 September 2006 (CDT)) Yeah, I really like the new set up. As it stands with the elite spell active you could spam Destruction and Rupture Soul to keep your enemies perpetually blinded and thus keep you health and energy up *wide grin*. I think this one is almost ready to be submitted. Besides that though, Spirit Rifts casting time worries me. That along with spamming destruction and you leave yourself very open to interupts. One of my varients for it fixes that, but then I'd be getting low on dmg spells.--Azroth 03:06, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ----